


Scars | Stein x Reader

by TomurasUsedCondom



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, I have daddy issues, Restraints, Smut, Swearing, degrading, kinda burn kink?? idfk??, pain kinks, praising, stein can make me his ashtray and i'd thank him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomurasUsedCondom/pseuds/TomurasUsedCondom
Summary: (Y/N) asks stein about his scars, and he's more than glad to answer, horny shit ensues ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Franken Stein/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Scars | Stein x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> yo please give me feedback i wanna learn how to actually write good shit

The silence in the lab was almost deafening.

You and Stein had been co-workers for a while, now working on a project in his lab. Sure, there would be some flirting here and there, but other than that your relationship with him was professional.

So far, the lab has been completely quiet other than the clacking of Stein's keyboard, but as he did that, your mind was wandering. Maybe you had a little crush on him.

Well, maybe "little" isn't the best way to describe it.

As a matter of fact, you were completely enamoured with him. So you couldn't help it when your mind wandered to...

The man noticed you were completely lost in thought. "Hey, earth to (Y/N)! You still with me?" He laughed, snapping his fingers and breaking your train of thought.

"Ah! Shit, sorry about that!" You apologized profusely, causing him to laugh even more and rolling his chair over to you.

God, you were used to him being close to you in the workplace, but in his lab? Just the two of you? Alone?

"No worries, mind telling me what you were thinking about?" He asked, cigarette hanging from his mouth. You wonder, what else can he put in his- Fuck, now's not the time to think about that!

You look down at the floor, nervous of telling him your... thoughts. "It's pretty embarrassing, I dont' think you'd like to know..." You mumble. And that caught his attention.

He reassuringly held your shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff with me, you know? I'm a man of science, I doubt your thoughts would scare me off, darling."

Darling. It was so nice whenever he called you nicknames.

"Alright, well, uh..." You continue. "I was wondering..." You look back up at him, his face a few inches from yours, only proving to make this more embarrassing for you.

"How far... do your scars go?" You manage to blurt out. He twisted the screw in his head and smirked.

"Ohhh, so you were thinking of me naked?"

Oh god fucking dammit.

He laughed as you playfully pushed his shoulder, making him spin around in his chair before falling to the ground. "Come on, Stein, not like that!"

"I know, I know, you don't have anything dirty on your mind, I was only teasing!" Stein laughed, now laying on the floor.

Well, at least he was calm about it.

"That being said," he stood up, setting up his chair with him as he took off his labcoat "I don't mind answering that question."

Damn, you'd seen him without the labcoat before, but that was when you didn't have time to admire his body. You could see his muscles through his shirt, and a scar running around his right arm.

"(Y/N)~ You're staring~" He teased in a sing song voice, making you even more flustered and causing him to chuckle. But he wasn't wrong, you were indeed staring.

Before he could make fun of you again, your hand trailed along the scar on his arm, and that was something he wasn't expecting.

"Oh? Getting rather bold now, aren't you?" He smirked. "Shut up, you know I've always found scars interesting..." You mumble, tugging on his shirt, signalling for him to take it off. And he obliged.

Holy shit.

There was a scar trailing down from the left side of his neck to his right side, and another trailing from his right side down to...

Without thinking, your hand slowly begins to trail down the scar on his neck down to his side. As you get down to the lower scar, he softly shudders. And that's when you realized.

He was enjoying this.

Learning that only made you more flustered, causing you to freeze up. "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked, wondering why you stopped.

"A-Ah, well it's just that- I mean, I want- Well-" You didn't really have a reason, other than your own flusteredness. And now you're just tripping up on your words.

Before you could get your head straight, he grabs your hand. "It's alright, you can take your time."

Relieved, you let out a sigh. "Though, if we continue this, I do have one request." He started.

"I'd like you to take off the rest yourself. Surely, if you're so curious about my scars, it should be no problem."

You slowly nod, causing him to smirk as you begin unbuttoning his pants. You carefully pull them down, revealing another scar circling around his right thigh and his boxers.

All you could do was nervously look at the bulge. You've never done anything like this before, so what if you mess up? What if he hates it? What if he hates you? What if-

He noticed your freezing up, and he spoke up about it. "Hm? Getting second thoughts?"

You blushed and shook your head, rubbing the scar on his inner thigh, releasing a small sigh from him. You reached for his boxers, until...

He grabbed you by the wrist firmly, stopping your movements.

"S-Stein?" You nervously gasp. "D-Did I go too far...?"

Chuckling, he let go of your wrist. "No, not at all dear, the problem is quite the opposite."

You gulped. "Problem?"

He nodded, standing up and completely removing his pants before towering over you in your chair.

"The problem is you're a bit too slow."

That made you blush like crazy, which only provoked a chuckle from him. "Ah, don't worry, I didn't necessarily mean I hated it, it just felt a bit teasing is all, and well,"

He paused for a moment, looking you in the eyes, mentally asking if he could escalate the situation even further. You nodded, causing him to darkly grin.

"I have a feeling... You'd rather be the one getting teased, hm?"

Dammit. Well, he wasn't wrong, but were you really that easy to read?

Before you had the chance to argue withthat comment, his hand was holding the back of your head, tugging your hair, while his other hand held his cigarette as he nibbled the crook of your neck.

As you were letting out soft breathy moans he forced you to stand and face the wall, pushing his crotch on to your ass, you felt his erection, and that only got you more excited.

Softly playing with your hair as he continues kissing up your neck, he softly groans as you rub yourself into his crotch. You bit your lip as he whispered into your ear.

"Well, you've explored me, so I believe its only fair that I explore you now, hm?" You let out another breathy moan as his lips wondered. "That only turns you on more, doesn't it?" He softly chuckles, beginning to nibble your ear.

"Though," he stopped touching you, causing you to turn around, looking at him with begging eyes "I'd like to take a different approach for this examination."

He signalled for you to sit in your chair, and you did as he requested as he searched through his drawers, putting his cigarette back in his mouth.

When he finished digging around, he had pulled out a rope and blindfold.

You looked at him with a mix of fear and excitement before he tied the blindfold over your eyes and tying you to the chair.

"Now, what exactly would you like me to do to you? Dissection, perhaps?"

"A-Ah, well maybe we could wait a bit for the dissection part..." You nervously say "But... other than that, I really don't mind what you do to me. Do as you see fit with me..."

He chuckles. "Alright... If I do go too far, however, make sure to tell me, alright?" You nod.

"Ah, you dont mind what happens to these clothes, do you?" He asks, pulling at the shirts cloth.

You can't help but chuckle a bit, for some reason. "Of course not."

He didn't hesitate to use something from his lab to cut off your clothing, all besides your underwear. Well, you did say it was alright.

"Hmm, you seem rather excited..." He darkly said, pressing his hand against your already wet panties. You softly gasp, your legs shaking as he ever so softly continued to touch you.

"H-Hey, cmon, don't tease me like this..." You quietly beg, only causing him to laugh at you in response.

Before you can beg more, you feel his fingers in your mouth. "Don't tease you? But you were taking your sweet time exploring me... Now I'd like to make your turn painfully slow, though I know how much you'd enjoy the pain, wouldn't you?"

He asked that as if he was expecting an answer, though your mouth was already busy sucking his fingers, coating your saliva over them.

As you attended to that, you could feel him put out his cigarette on your inner thigh, causing you to scream out in the mix of pain and pleasure, even arching your back a little.

This only made him laugh. "Pfft, that's absolutely disgusting! You really are quite the filthy little masochist, aren't you?" God, that just got you even more worked up.

All you could do was moan out in response. You absolutely loved it when he degraded you. And you adored him giving you all this attention.

Before you could continue your own dirty thoughts, you felt him pull your panties down just enough to reveal the mess you've made.

"My, my, and what do we have here? Someone's really this excited?~" He teased, now feeling the warmth of his lips kissing and biting the inside of your thighs, slowly making his way to the source of this mess.

You felt his hot breath against your soaking vagina as he began sucking at your clit, causing you to cry out, squeezing his head with your thighs.

He moved his mouth down, rubbing your clit with his finger as he licked your opening, savoring in the taste and the sounds of your pure bliss.

His cold hands began to tightly grip the inside of your thighs, gripping so hard that it might just leave a mark for tomorrow, only causing you to get even more excited and begging as his tongue moved faster and faster inside of you.

Your mind was already going fuzzy, all you could hear was your own moans along with the sloppy noises of the mess that Stein was cleaning up.

"S-Stein..." You moaned, your thighs instinctively closing tighter around him before he decided to hold your legs open, causing you to moan for him even louder as he tilted his head as he continued eating you out. "F-Fuck! Right there!"

He heard your lustful cries. "Ah, there it is.." He continued, speeding up as you tried to steady your breathing between your moans. You naturally attempted to move your arms out of pure pleasure, only to be caught by the ropes again, which causes rope burn. Not a feeling you dislike, though, mixed with all of this pleasure.

"A-Ah... Stein, I-I'm close..." You manage to mutter through your moans. He doesn't answer you, only instead gripping the inside of your thighs harder as his tongue picks up the pace.

Before you even knew it, you came. And Stein absolutely reveled in the mess you made, giving a few more kisses down there before moving up and sharing the taste with you, grabbing your hair as he sloppily kissed you. A bitter taste, but one you could get used to if it's from him.

He took off your blindfold, standing beside you as he waited for you to catch your breath and regain your thoughts again.

"Now, would you like to move to my bedroom? It would only be fair, this is your first time after all."

How did he...

You gave him a look of shock. "How did you know?"

He untied you, continuing to talk. "Have you forgotten I know how to read souls?" He began leading you to his room, rope still in hand. "I've had enough 'encounters' with people to know who's a virgin and who's not."

Well, he was experienced, so it didn't shock you that he's...

Before you could finish that thought, he pushed you on to his bed, tying your wrists above your head. "Then again, I haven't encountered any virgins willing to do things as dirty as you have just today." He pushed his weight against yours on to the bed. "Though, I admit it was a nice surprise. I suppose there's a first time for everything."

He wasn't even giving you the chance to answer anything as his lips met yours again, his growing bulge rubbing on your vagina, which was already wet again.

His lips parted from yours as he hastily removed his boxers. His length was a bit longer than average, but also a bit skinnier.

"Since it's your first time, would you like me to go slow?"

Was that a real question? Of course not.

"Didn't I already say you could do whatever you wanted to me?"

That response was all he needed as he pushed inside of you, already causing you to drool.

He began sloppily thrusting into you, not showing any mercy as he groaned in your ear. All you could do was desperately moan with each thrust. God, you wanted to hold him as he fucked you, but the rope was preventing that.

"S-Stein-" You tried to speak between your moans. "P-Ple-ase.. I-" Before you could finish your sentence, you earned a harsh smack on your ass, only causing a louder moan to escape you.

"Fuck... Just be a good girl and take it..." He demanded between groans, spanking you again and only making you more excited as your legs wrapped around his waist.

His mind was gone, all he could think about now was finishing you off, along with himself.

The moans escaping your lips became louder as he sloppily bit at your neck, using his hands to grip into your hips, leaving small bruises all over you that would last for days.

"Ha~ah.. Shit.." He began swearing under his breath, his sloppy movements speeding up, nibbling your ear and whispering a mix of praises and degrading comments in your ear.

"What a pretty slut..."

"My cute, filthy little toy..."

He gripped you even tighter, his nails dug into you as he scratched, and this caused you to release. You came again, whimpering as he kept thrusting even after your release.

Before you completely lost yourself, you told Stein...

"In... You can.. cum inside of me..."

His needy thrusts lasted a minute longer, drool escaping his lips as he knew it was about to come to an end.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fu~ck..."

That was the last thing he said before releasing, the warm feeling of his sperm filling you.

He desperately panted, falling down next to you on the bed as he tried to regain his breath. You both took a moment to regain your thoughts.

"Ah, so... Can you untie me now, please?" You ask. Stein laughs softly. "Of course." His voice is now a lot softer than it was from all of... that.

Checking your own wrists, you notice the bit of rope burn. Well, it wasn't surprising, but in a way it was nice to look at.

Looking over to Stein, you notice he's looking back at you. A kind stare that fills your stomach with butterflies.

"Ah, is that so?" He randomly asks. You raise a brow, confused. He chuckled again. "Just soul reading is all..."

"And... what exactly did you read?" You ask him, already knowing exactly the answer.

"Nothing that you need to worry about for now, my dear."

You lay down beside him, and he wraps his arms around you. "Oh?" You smirk at him. "Never thought you'd be cuddly after this sort of thing..."

"So you've thought about 'this sort of thing' before?"

"Would you just shut up?"

You both laugh as he holds you tighter.

"But, in all honesty, I'm not the type of guy who does much physical affection... But I know you'd enjoy it, at least from me."

That confirms what he read.

And judging by his reaction, you don't need to read his soul to tell that he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna regret this arent i


End file.
